1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hermetically-sealable granular substance storing and dispensing container for storing and dispensing a granular substance such as granular detergent.
In particular, the present invention relates to a hermetically-sealable granular substance storing and dispensing container comprising a carton and a hermetically resealable cup-shaped lid for measuring a predetermined amount of a granular substance so as to easily dispense the granular substance from the carton, measure the predetermined amount of the granular substance, and then hermetically reseal the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Granular substance storing and dispensing containers with a cup-shaped lid have been disclosed in for example specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,820,491, 4,249,693, and 5,115,966.
However, unlike with the present invention, the containers disclosed in such related art references do not use four corners defined by an upper panel, a front panel, a rear panel, and a pair of side panels for forming an opening portion. In addition, the related art references should be improved so that a dispensing amount and a dispensing direction can be easily adjusted.